


Abilità

by xSuzerain



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Slice of Life, a little bit of teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSuzerain/pseuds/xSuzerain
Summary: [Ha partecipato alla "Corsa delle 24 ore, VII edizione" indetta dal forum La Torre di Carta]E’ certo grata, d’aver ceduto a quella battuta.
Relationships: Nagao Kagetora | Lancer/ Demon King Nobunaga | Avenger





	Abilità

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: #33**. Crema abbronzante.  
>  **Desclaimer:** I personaggi di **Fate/Grand Order (フェイト/グランドオーダー)** non mi appartengono, essendo sotto il copyright della TYPE MOON, in collaborazione con la DELiGHTWORKS.  
> Il qui presente scritto non ha fini di lucro, e le situazioni narratevi sono di mia proprietà, così come l'icon utilizzata nelle note autore.  
>  **Note dell'autrice:** E' la prima volta che scrivo sulle mie bambine, e... non mi aspettavo venisse fuori questo, se devo essere onesta. Questa corsa mi sta stimolando davvero moltissimo e sono a dir poco soddisfatta dei risultati raggiunti! Spero di riuscire a produrre qualcos'altro prima che il tempo a nostra disposizione scada (L).

S’acconcia i capelli raccogliendoli in un’alta coda, così da mostrarle la schiena. Non c’è malizia nel gesto, per una volta – non è un atto di seduzione, dacché non è luogo cui si concederebbe certe libertà, la spiaggia. Ma mentre Nobunaga le passa la crema sul corpo, il concedersi una singola battuta sull’abilità delle sue mani è spontaneo, naturale. Lei ride divertita – ed è contagioso, per Kenshin, che si lascia andare alla stessa risata poco dopo.   
Le mani ancora umide, sporche d’abbronzante, Nobunaga si sofferma sui suoi fianchi. E’ un’abilità che potrà mostrarle dopo, le fa presente. Nelle loro stanze.   
Seguitando a darle le spalle, Kenshin l’occhieggia, socchiudendo gli occhi. E’ certo grata, d’aver ceduto a quella battuta. 


End file.
